


Waking Nightmare

by PontiusHermes



Series: Gamma Shift Engineering [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Engineering, Enterprise, Gamma Shift Engineering, Gen, Kindness, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Sleep, Sweet, Waking Up, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bit of an over-dramatic title.<br/>Basically, the reader is woken up by Scotty after they fell asleep on their shift, and Scotty's kind about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Nightmare

Something nudges you, not roughly, and you drag yourself out of sleep.

'Ye should be getting back to ye'r quarters. What were ye thinking, falling asleep on ye'r shift?' enquires a voice, surprisingly kind, and quiet enough to spare you the indignity of being admonished loudly before your colleagues. You look around, disorientated. 'Aye,' says the voice, not impatiently, 'it's Alpha Shift now.'

A look of mortification spreads over your face. You mumble a disjointed apology, feeling a blush tint your cheeks and forehead. You become aware that you are still leaning against the console you had been working on, and stumble to your feet.

'I'm sorry, Mr Scott,' you stammer. 'It won't happen again, sir.'

He brushes your shoulder with his hand. 'That's alright. Ye've had a long night. Get on -- go to bed.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Pontius


End file.
